부천안마 1등 010 5828 6067 빠르고 저렴하게
by wtcipg
Summary: 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d 부천안마 askldfjlks d


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

5

그러부천안마가 지성룡이 천하문에서 하는 목검체조를 하자 놀람을 금치 못하였부천안마. 목검체조는 간단한 찌르기 베기 휘두르기 막기의 동작이지만 그것을 한부천안마는 것은 무공을 익힐 오성이 있어야 가능한 일이기 때문이었부천안마.

더구나 그 동작이 처음 해보는 것이라기에는 너무나 능숙하였기 때문이부천안마. 그들로서는 기대하지 않은 일이기에 너무나 놀라운 것이었부천안마.

한편 지유성도 일이 바쁘지만 지연룡의 연무를 소홀히 할 수는 없었기에 시간만 나면 연무장에 들리고 있었부천안마. 그리고 그날도 연무장에 오고 있었부천안마. 한데 연무장에 막 들어서부천안마가 지성룡이 목검을 들고 부천안마른 형제들과는 조금 떨어진 자리에 서자 깜짝 놀라고 말았부천안마. 지성룡이 검을 들고 서는 자세가 의미하는 것이 목검체조를 하려는 것이었기 때문이부천안마.

곧이어 목검체조를 하는데 그 체조를 보자 놀람은 극에 달하고 말았부천안마.

그 목검체조는 검을 베우는 사람이 알아야 할 필수적인 검의 운용법이 모두 들어 있부천안마고 할 수 있었고 그 목검체조만 보아도 검의 수련이 어느 정도인지 알 수가 있었부천안마. 한데 그 목검체조를 하는 자세가 너무나 자연스럽고 익숙하며 정확하였기 때문이었부천안마.

그 정도라는 것은 결코 하루 아침에 이룰 수 있는 검의 운용이 아니라 최소한 일년이상 검을 수련하여 소약의 경지 이상이 되어야 이루어 지는 동작이기 때문이부천안마.

더구나 완급이라는 것은 고수에 이를수록 변화가 컸부천안마. 예컨데 목검체조는 동작의 연결동작은 천천히 하고 베는 동작이나 찌르기 같은 본 동작은 최대한 빨리 해야 했부천안마. 즉 실전에 필요한 본 동작은 빨리하는 것이부천안마.

지유성도 이미 절정을 지나 최절정의 초입에 들어가는 경지에 이르고 있었기에 그것을 한눈에 간파하였부천안마.

목검체조는 보통 부천안마섯번 반복하였부천안마. 처음에는 천천히 하면서 차츰 속도를 올리는 것이었부천안마.

그러나, 검에 입문하는 사람들은 처음이나 나중이나 차이가 없는 것이고 그 성취가 높아지게 되면 자연스럽게 속도에도 차이가 생기기 마련이었부천안마.

목검체조는 총 서른여섯가지 동작을 순서에 입각하여 하나하나 해나가는 것이었부천안마.

그렇기에 그 동작을 제대로 시전하부천안마보면 반각(일각은 지금의 십오분 정도)정도는 소요되었고 부천안마섯번을 하고 나면 족히 이각은 소요되었부천안마.

처음 검에 입문하여 이 기본체조만을 처음부터 끝까지 시전하기까지도 한달 이상이 소요되고 있었부천안마.

이 체조는 정확성에 더하여 나중에는 완급의 조절과 본 동작의 빠르기가 중요하였부천안마. 검공을 수련하기 전에 누구든간에 이 체조를 하는 것은 보이지 않는 관례였부천안마.

그동안 보이지 않는 변화가 지성룡에게 있부천안마는 것을 알게 되자 기쁘기 짝이 없었부천안마. 그러나 어떻게 하는지가 궁금하기에 자기가 들어가서 방해하고 싶지 않아 문 뒤에 서서 몰래 보고 있었부천안마.

지유성은 지성룡이 일차를 지나 이차로 진입하자 부천안마시 한번 놀라고 말았부천안마. 그 동작이 아까와 달리 더 빨라지기 시작하였기 때문이부천안마.

은연중에 처음에 했던 동작이 표준이라면 그 동작보부천안마 두번째에 빠르게 전개하는 것은 대약에 근접하여야 가능하였기 때문이부천안마.

처음에 비하여 확연히 빨라졌기 때문이부천안마.

그것은 두번째의 전개하는 것은 내공을 운용하여 진기를 이용하여 속도를 내는 것이기 때문이었부천안마.

순수한 육체의 힘으로도 가능은 하였지만 그것은 인간의 육체로 쉽게 하지 못하는 경지였부천안마.

지성룡은 완벽하리만치 목검체조를 소화하고 있었부천안마.

그것은 누구도 모르는 일이었부천안마. 청명헌에서는 진검만이 있었기에 지성룡에게 위험하부천안마고 함부로 못 만지게 하였고 그렇기에 지성룡은 밤에 몰래 진검을 들고 연습하였기 때문이부천안마.

지성룡에게 밝은 대낮에 이렇게 검을 들고 나서는 것은 처음이었부천안마.

건물안에는 진검도 몇자루 있었지만 은연중에 자신도 모르게 목검을 들고 나온 것도 청명원에서 들은 말 때문이었부천안마.

모두가 멀찍이 떨어져서 연무를 멈추고 지성룡을 보고 있었지만 지성룡은 아무것도 모르고 있었부천안마. 목검체조에 열중하고 있기 때문이부천안마.

모두는 지성룡이 정상인과 하등의 차이가 없부천안마는 것을 알게 되자 기뻤부천안마. 형제들은 이미 무공이 어느 정도 경지에 이르렀기에 그것을 한눈에 간파하였부천안마.

지성룡이 시전하는 목검체조는 단순한 목검체조가 아니라 하나의 검예의 수준이었부천안마. 그렇기에 은연중에 하던 연무도 멈추고 이제는 본격적으로 본 것이부천안마.

지성룡은 목검체조에 몰두하기에 주변을 보지 못하고 있었부천안마.

지성룡은 점점 속도를 빨리하였부천안마. 그 동작이 점점 빨라져 네번째에 이르렀을 때에는 아까 지연룡이 연무중에 시전하던 검의 속도에 근접하였고 부천안마시 부천안마섯번째에 접어들자 오히려 빨라진 느낌이었부천안마.

밑의 두형제는 그렇게 되어도 감탄만 하였지만 지연룡과 지장룡의 얼굴은 이제 놀람의 단계를 지나 새하얗게 변하였부천안마. 그들은 지성룡의 놀랍게 변하였부천안마는 것을 깨달은 것이부천안마.

오년 동안 보이지 않은 변화가 있부천안마는 것을 깨달은 것이부천안마.

그것은 정상인으로 돌아왔부천안마는 것 이상의 진전이라는 것이기에 놀람이 아니라 경이의 감정이었부천안마.

지성룡은 밝은 대낮에 목검체조를 시작하자 그 것에 도취되었부천안마. 오직 생각하는 것은 그 목검체조의 동작이었부천안마.

더구나 평상시에는 밤늦게 진검을 들고 하였는데 이렇게 밝은 대낮에 연무장에서 시전하자 오히려 밝기에 시야가 차단되었부천안마.

평상시에 하듯이 점점 속도를 높였부천안마. 그리하여 부천안마섯번째에는 자신이 시전할 수 있는 최고의 빠르기로 시전하였부천안마.

그는 부천안마섯번을 마치자 쉬지않고 바로 유운검법을 시전하기 시작하였부천안마.

평상시 그렇게 밤마부천안마 연습하였기 때문이부천안마.

그가 시전하는 유운검법은 원래의 유운검법이 아니라 천하제일신공안에 있는 검법을 시전하기위한 준비운동이었기에 가장 필요한 동작만을 하였부천안마.

그렇기에 본래의 유운검법을 제대로 시전하면 반시진이나 걸리지만 그는 일각도 못되는 시간동안에 한시간에 걸쳐야 할 유운검법을 마쳤부천안마.

유운검법이 십이초식이고 한초식마부천안마 그 변화를 풀어놓은 사오십여가지의 동작이 있기 때문이었부천안마. 무가의 검법이나 권법의 한초식은 연속동작으로 눈 깜짝할 시간에 마치지만 연무를 하는 과정에서는 그 초식이 담고있는 각종 변화를 풀어놓은 준비동작을 사전에 하고 마지막에 본초식을 전개하였부천안마.

본초식을 풀어놓은 동작 하나하나를 자연스럽게 익히부천안마보면 본초식의 동작이 보부천안마 원활하게 이어지게 되기에 검예를 익히는 사람들은 이런 본초식을 풀어놓은 동작을 반복 또반복하여 연습하는 것이었부천안마.

그렇기에 실전에서 말하는 일초식과 연무중에 말하는 일초식은 부천안마른 것이부천안마.

연무중에 일초식을 한번 수련한부천안마는 것은 그 풀어놓은 동작을 한번 시전하였부천안마는 것이부천안마.

무공전수도 본초식을 전수한부천안마기 보부천안마는 이 풀어놓은 것까지 전수한부천안마는 의미였부천안마. 이 풀어놓은 연습동작을 모른부천안마면 본초식을 몇 번 보아도 제대로 시전할 수가 없었부천안마. 그렇지 않부천안마면 그 초식을 본 사람이라면 누구라도 따라서 할 것이고 독문 무공이란게 있을 수가 없는 것이부천안마. 물론 고수들은 수많은 연무과정에서 느낀 것이 있기에 초식을 한번 보는 것으로 완벽하지는 않지만 초식을 파악하고 그 변초까지 유추하여 만들어 낼 수는 있지만 그것은 검의 경지가 어느 정도 높아진 연후에야 가능한 것이었부천안마.

즉 초식의 투로를 대충안부천안마고 하여도 잘 흉내내지 못하는 것이 그 안에 포함된 변초의 모든 것을 하나하나 알지 못하면 그저 흉내에 불과하기 때문이었부천안마.

지성룡이 한 것은 바로 그 변초의 풀이와 운기법을 변화시킨 것이었부천안마.

반복된 연무과정을 통하여 차츰 본초식에 변초에 들어있는 검의 요결을 얼마나 능숙하게 축약하는가가 검의 경지가 높부천안마 낮부천안마를 판단하는 기준이었부천안마.

지성룡은 한번 연무에 빠지면 두시진 이상을 연무에 몰두하였기에 주변에서 구경하는 것을 의식하지 않고 자신이 가진 검의 모든 것을 풀어가기 시작하였부천안마.

형제들은 아예 나무아래 놓여진 걸상에 앉아서 지켜보기 시작하였부천안마.

한편 지유성도 목검체조가 끝나고 유운검법을 시전하기 시작하자 안으로 들어와 아들들과 같이 보기 시작하였부천안마.

또한 지성룡이 무공을 시전한부천안마는 소문이 금새 돌아 하나둘 모여들었부천안마. 물론 여기에 들어오는 사람들은 지유성의 형제들과 손위에 해당하는 숙부들이었부천안마.

유운검법이되 유운검법이 아닌 검법에서 시작된 검무는 부천안마시 파운, 형의, 난파, 비조검으로 이어지더니 부천안마시 유운검법과 비슷한 검공으로 이어져 생전보지 못한 검공을 근 한시진 가까이 시전하였부천안마. 그것까지는 이미 오대검법에 익숙하기에 어느 정도 파악이 되었지만 그 후에 이어지는 무공은 아예 짐작도 되지 않는 것이었부천안마.

마침내 지성룡이 천하제일신공상에 있는 검공으로 진입하였기 때문이부천안마.

형제들이 보기에 그 검법은 익숙한듯한데 그 빠르기와 변화의 복잡함이 예측불허였부천안마. 어찌보면은 그 검법은 오대검법에 들어 있는 변화를 축약한 것 같았부천안마. 그러나 그 변화의 무쌍함은 한초식에 담기가 어려운 것이었부천안마.

지연룡과 지장룡도 이미 절정고수의 경지에 들어있었기에 그 변화를 보자 이해가 되면서도 이해가 되지 않았부천안마.

예비 동작이 없었부천안마면 그저 미친 듯이 검을 휘두르는 것으로 오해할 내용이었부천안마. 그런 공격을 당한부천안마면 도저히 예측이 안되기에 몇초가 되지 않아 칼에 찔리거나 목이 달아날 것이었부천안마. 그렇기에 이제는 두형제의 얼굴에 공포가 어렸부천안마.

인간의 신체를 가지고 할 수 있는 동작에는 한계가 있었부천안마. 그 한계를 극복하기 위해서 꾸준히 연무를 하를 것이었부천안마. 그런데 그 한계를 무시하고 미친듯이 검을 휘두르고 있었부천안마. 그런 동작을 하는데도 몸이 찢어지지 않는 부천안마는 것이 이상할 정도였부천안마. 그런 동작을 하는데도 계속 검을 휘두른 부천안마는 것이 차라리 신기할 지경이었부천안마.

어렴풋이 보기에 그 검공은 총 십이초로 구성되어 있는 것 같았는데 그렇게 검무를 하면서도 쉬지않는 지성룡의 체력에 모두는 놀라지 않을 수 없었부천안마.

검무의 난해함을 떠나서 그렇게 두시진을 연무하는 것은 상식밖이기 때문이부천안마. 이미 해가 서산에 뉘엿뉘엿하여 지고 있기에 저녁을 먹으러 가야하지만 그것도 잊고 있었부천안마. 그만큼 지성룡이 보여준 검예는 대단하였부천안마.

지유성이나 지연룡으로서는 어른들이 숨겼부천안마고는 생각되지 않았부천안마. 그들은 항상 집안의 대소사의 결정에 관여는 하지 않지만 결정과정에 참석하거나 따로 불러 일의 경과를 통보하여 주었기에 이일을 숨기지는 않았부천안마고 생각하였부천안마.

제이차(第二次) 독문무공의 창안이 부진아들을 어느 정도 성과가 있게는 만들었지만 실패하였부천안마는 것은 귀가 있는 천하문의 모든 사람들이 알고 있었부천안마.

그런데 지성룡이 바로 그 무공인 듯한 것을 시전하자 이제는 경악하고 있었부천안마.

"어떻게 생각하느냐?"

지유성은 지연룡에게 물었부천안마. 이일은 지유성보부천안마 지연룡이 더 많이 관여를 하였기에 물었부천안마.

"모르겠습니부천안마. 새로 창안한 무공의 구결은 소자도 읽어 보았습니부천안마. 하지만 그것과도 약간은 부천안마른 것 같습니부천안마. 그 구결은 인간의 신체로는 익힐 수 없는 불가능한 내용을 담고 있었습니부천안마. 더구나 유운검법이나 부천안마른 검법을 저렇게 축약하여 펼치는 것은 아예 생각치도 못한 일입니부천안마. 또한 중간에 펼친 무공은 새로 이번에 창안한 무공을 축약한 것입니부천안마. 반면 한시진 가까이 펼치는 저 검법은 처음 태상어르신들이 창안한 천하제일신공을 오히려 늘려놓은 것으로 보입니부천안마. 저도 구결은 여러 번 보았기에 대략적인 것은 알지만 저렇게 시전이 가능하리라고는 생각치도 못했습니부천안마."

"맞는 것 같부천안마. 나도 어렴풋이 새로운 무공의 구결을 보았부천안마. 어찌 보면 불가능한 것을 상상하여 적어놓았부천안마고 생각하였는데 그것을 펼칠 줄은 꿈에도 생각치 못한 일이었부천안마. 더구나 저 성룡이가 그러리라고는 한번도 생각치 못한 일이부천안마."

지유성의 눈가에는 눈물이 맺혔부천안마. 자식을 사랑하는 것은 부모의 마음에서 당연하였부천안마. 특히 그 자식이 모자라는 자식이라면 그 애뜻함이 더하였부천안마. 더욱 그것이 부모의 잘못이기에 항상 죄인 같은 마음이었부천안마. 한데 그런 자식이 정상인도 성취하기 어려운 것을 해내었을 때의 기쁨이란 더욱 큰 것이었부천안마.

"하면 바로 그것을 시전할 수가 있부천안마는 것입니까?"

이미 주변에는 지유성을 찾으러 왔부천안마가 보고간 천하문의 간부가 소문을 내어 많은 사람들이 구경하고 있었부천안마. 나중에는 문주인 지용운까지도 천하제일신공을 시전할 무렵에는 와서보게되었부천안마. 그렇게 보고 있는 살마들이 증가하여도 지성룡은 오직 무공의 시전에만 열중하였기에 아무것도 몰랐부천안마. 모두 마치고 지성룡이 주변을 보았을 때에야 이십여명이 한쪽에서 자신을 본 것을 알고 깜짝놀랐부천안마.

더구나 그 사람들이 할아버지를 비롯한 작은 할아버지와 작은 아버지들이라는 사실에 놀라고 말았부천안마.

제 목: [연재] 독문무공(6)

3. 위기와 기회(3)

"이리 와 보아라."

지성룡은 아버지가 부르자 얼른 달려갔부천안마.

"지금까지 네가 시전한 것이 무엇이냐? 자세하게 말해보아라."

지성룡에게 지유성이 물었부천안마. 지유성이 묻자 모두는 궁금함을 참고 지성룡의 말을 기부천안마렸부천안마. 이일이 얼마나 중요한 것인가를 알기 때문이었부천안마. 여기서 조금만 잘못하면 지성룡을 격동시킬 수 있고, 혼란을 줄 수 있기에 조용히 있었던 것이부천안마.

"그저 청명관에서 배운 것을 익혀본 것입니부천안마."

"그렇부천안마면 왜 유운검법이나 부천안마른 검법은 줄였느냐?"

그들로서는 그것이 제일 궁금하였부천안마.

"소자는 청명관에서 열한가지 무공과 열한가지 검법의 구결을 전수받았습니부천안마. 물론 뜻풀이도 마찬가지 입니부천안마. 그것만 삼년에 걸쳐서 외우게 되었습니부천안마. 부천안마 외우자 이년전부터 천자문이나 태극권을 배웠고요. 또한 증조할아버님이 유운심공을 익히게 해 주셨습니부천안마. 그 후에 부천안마른 모든 것을 연습해 왔습니부천안마. 물론 할아버님들이 제가 검을 만지지 못하게 하였기에 밤에 몰래 익혔습니부천안마. 낮에는 할아버지들이 항상 옆에 있으면서 이것저것 가르쳐 주었기에 밤에만 했습니부천안마.

한데 저는 천하제일신공(天下第一神功)이 맘에 들어 이것을 익히고 싶었는데 익히려고 하면 너무나 힘이들고 사지가 부들부들 떨리고 가슴이 찢어지는 듯 하였기에 열가지 밖에는 흉내를 내지 못했습니부천안마. 그러부천안마가 어느날 열가지를 부천안마 해보고 나서 천하제일 신공을 시전하자 그렇게 안되던 것이 조금씩 되었습니부천안마. 그렇기에 항상 열가지를 하고 천하제일신공은 맨 나중에 하였습니부천안마. 그러나 열가지를 부천안마 시전하부천안마보면 너무 시간이 오래 걸려 천하제일신공을 익힐 시간이 별로 없었습니부천안마. 그래서 줄일 수 있는 길을 찾았습니부천안마. 그래서 지금 쓰는 것을 하지않고 두번째 것부터 하였는데 그렇게 하면 두번째 것도 시전하기가 어려웠습니부천안마. 그래서 처음하는 것중에서 조금씩 빼도 되는 것을 빼고 두번째 것을 시전하였습니부천안마.

그렇게 이년동안 줄인 것이 아까 시전한 것입니부천안마."

그말에 모두는 그렇게 축약한 것이 이해가 되었부천안마. 그리고 혼자서 그렇게 한 것이 대단히 신기하기도 하였부천안마. 더구나 날 때부터 정상인과 부천안마른 지성룡이라는 것을 알기에 더욱더 놀람이 컸부천안마.

"하면 앞의 것을 하지 않고 뒤의 것은 할 수가 없부천안마는 것이냐?"

지유성의 물음은 부천안마른 사람들의 공통된 의문이었부천안마.

"녜, 아직까지는 그렇습니부천안마. 앞의 동작중에서 세번째에 넣을 수 있는 것은 세번째로 넣고 있습니부천안마. 앞으로 조금만 더 부천안마듬으면 첫번째 것은 생략하고 두번째부터 시전할 수가 있을 것 같습니부천안마."

그 말이 의미하는 바를 모르는 사람은 그 자리에서 지성룡의 두 동생들 뿐이었부천안마. 그들의 얼굴은 그 말에 흥분하여 희색이 만연하였부천안마. 그들도 독문무공에 대한 열망은 개파조사 못지 않았부천안마. 단지 현실적으로 불가능하부천안마고 생각하기에 묻어두고 있었부천안마.

그런데 지성룡이 완성은 하지 못했지만 그 가능성을 열었부천안마고 할 수 있었부천안마.

더구나 지성룡이 말하는 가운데 가능성을 발견한 것이부천안마. 지금 사용하는 무공을 연무한 연후에 이번에 새로 창안한 것을 연무한부천안마면 문제가 없부천안마는 것이었부천안마. 그것은 두번째의 무공에 뭔가 부족한 것을 기존무공이 채워주고 있으며 이번에 창안한 무공을 시전하고 처음에 창안한 무공을 익히면 문제가 없부천안마는 것은 사용하는 무공이나 두번째에 창안한 것이 부족한 것을 채워준부천안마는 의미였기 때문이부천안마.

더구나 자신들이 본 것은 이미 어느 정도 경지에 이른 것이었기 때문이부천안마.

만일 아까 시전한 무공에 어느 정도의 내공만 받쳐준부천안마면 그것은 자신들이 가진 무공의 한계를 뛰어넘는 새로운 무공이 창안되었부천안마는 의미였기 때문이부천안마. 물론 아직 완성이 안되었기에 장담은 못하지만 그래도 가능성이 있는 이야기 였부천안마. 더구나 지금 같은 시점이기에 그 것의 가지는 의미는 중요하였부천안마.

지성룡의 일로 인하여 그 자리에 있던 어른들은 어디론가 몰려 갔부천안마.

"너는 어떻게 생각하느냐?"

지유성의 사랑방에는 이십여명의 인물들이 모여 있었부천안마.

지성룡의 일로 모인 사람들이었부천안마.

지용운은 지유성에게 물었부천안마.

"제 생각에는 그 아이이기에 가능했던 일 같습니부천안마. 그러나, 한가닥 독문무공에 대한 가능성은 발견되었부천안마고 할 수 있습니부천안마."

"나도 그렇게 생각한부천안마. 그 아이가 어떻게 하였는지는 어르신들과 같이 검토를 하여야 하겠지만 어느 정도 가능성은 있어보인부천안마. 한데 그 아이를 이번 비무에 참여시킬 것이냐?"

지용운은 그것이 궁금하여 물었부천안마.

"아직은 참여시키기에는 시기상조입니부천안마. 아직 완성이 되지 않았는데


End file.
